ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ben
Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) Ben 10,000 Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson Eon Bad Ben Benzarro Nega Ben Mad Ben |home world = Earth |residence = Bellwood |age = 16 |affiliation = Ben Tennyson Professor Paradox J.T. Cash Murray |occupation = Goalkeeper Student Hero |ability = Hand-to-hand combat skills |equipment = Omnitrix |relative = Max Tennyson (grandfather) Gwen Tennyson (cousin) Sandra Tennyson (mother) Natalie Tennyson (aunt)}} Good Ben is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson who doesn't have an Omnitrix. Appearance He looks identical to the main timeline's Ben. He used to wear an old, brown wristwatch that was stolen by Kevin Levin. Personality Good Ben is living a usual, normal life and nothing really happens to him. He is bored of nothing happening in Bellwood and wants some adventure in his life. His relationship with his cousin is different too because they didn't get close to each other because of the bad summer vacation they had together. Since he never faced any real danger, he was hysteric when the other Bens attacked him. After he got his counterpart's Omnitrix, he started to act like a hero and became almost indistinguishable from his main counterpart. History Background Good Ben has been best friends with J.T. since kindergarten and also friends with Cash Murray, who moved out from town a few years ago. At age 10, Ben and his cousin, Gwen were taken on a summer trip by their grandfather. Since Good Ben never got the Omnitrix, the road trip ended up being terrible. Both of them state that it was their worst summer ever. Since they weren't enjoying themselves, they never got close to each other and ended up not talking too much, barely getting to know each other. Omniverse However, his life changed in And Then There Were None, after a run in at the Mr. Smoothy, where he was shocked to see someone else that looked just like him. Bad Ben introduced himself to Good Ben and then suddenly attacked him. Ben was then shocked to learn that Bad Ben could transform into monsters and it caused him to run away in fear. Bad Ben followed him in his Ghostfreak form, but soon Ben met others: Albedo and Benzarro. They too transformed into aliens and again Ben had to run away in terror, but is soon rescued by his main counterpart Ben Tennyson. Ben is again scared by what he sees, but Ben assures his other self that he is here to help him, not hurt him. That didn't exactly sway him, but soon Prime Ben transformed into Spidermonkey to escape his evil selves. Ben and Ben soon met Professor Paradox and he explained to Good Ben that someone is kidnapping other Bens from their realities. Eon soon shows up with more evil Bens along with Vilgax, Eon reveals he wants Good Ben destroyed because he sees his lack of an Omnitrix as an unpredictable wild card. The evil alternate Bens partake in an all out battle rumble between them along with Ben 10,000 (Ben 10), Gwen 10, and Ben 23. Vilgax revealed his true plan was to wipe out every Ben of every dimension minus Good Ben and that included Eon and the evil Bens as well. Using a Chronosapien Time Bomb, Vilgax wiped out all reality and soon set his sights on Good Ben, but he was saved by Paradox. Before Prime Ben faded away though, his Omnitrix was transferred onto Good Ben and with guidance from Paradox, intends to fix all reality with his new powers. In And Then There Was Ben, Professor Paradox and Good Ben warp onto Vilgax's ship on the day where everything began. Powers and Abilities Due to his lack of fighting skills, he has to rely on the Omnitrix in battle. Weaknesses His self defense skills aren't the greatest as he was kicked in the face by a just as skilled Bad Ben. While he technically has all the power that his alternate counterparts do, he is lacking experience and knowledge about aliens. Aliens Used Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Humans